Alchemy Academy
by Naotoba
Summary: Duo Elric yang bosan tinggal di Resembool, berniat untuk sekolah di Central. Tanpa sang adik ketahui kakaknya sudah memutuskan untuk mendaftar di sekolah paling bergengsi se-Amestris yaitu Alchemy Academy. Apa yang akan terjadi di sana? Bad at summary. RnR pliis!
1. Kota Nomer Satu Se-Amestris

Halo semuanya! Ini cerita pertamaku di akun baru ini! Udah lama nggak buat cerita. Haduh dag-dig-dug kembang kuncup gini euy *dihajar readers karena bacot*

Kali ini aku mau bikin cerita tentang Fullmetal Alchemist! Yeeeey *back sound*

Pertama-tama mari kita panjatkan puji dan syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena atas ke-rida-annya kita bisa berkum–"Oi! Ini buka acara syukuran! Udah buruan!" –Readers. Oke. Dari pada mala-mala–"Lama-lama!" –Readers. Ah, iya, lama-lama lebih baik kita mulai saja ceritanya.

I don't own anything. Cerita ini milik Arakawa Hiromu-_sensei_. Aku hanya meminjam karyanya, jadi jika beliau tidak suka aku akan menghapusnya. Maka dari itu aku minta doa restu supaya aku tidak menghapus cerita ini *plak.

Warning :

Rated : T (untuk keamanan bersama), ada sedikit unsur Shonen Ai (sepertinya).

Cerita ini bisa mengakibatkan kebutaan sementara dan permanen, bisa membuat anda tidak berhenti buang air, membuat anda mual dan muntah-muntah, anda juga bisa terjangkit penyakit cacar, kanker kulit, infeksi pernafasan, gagal jantung dan lain sebagainya. Maka dari itu saya peringatkan, TIDAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA!

Note :

Adventure, fiksi, (sedikit) romance, AU, OOC, garing, basi, gak jelas, aneh, dan kawan-kawannya(?).

.

ALCHEMY ACADEMY

Chap 1 : Kota nomer satu se-Amestris

.

"Apa!? Kamu mau sekolah di Central!?" seru Winry ketika mendengar penjelasan Edward tentang rencananya.

"Ya. Habisnya kota ini miskin ilmu pengetahuan sih. Kalau aku tetap di sini, bisa-bisa aku mati bosan," yakin Edward dengan wajah sok gantengnya.

Mulut Winry makin menganga mendengar alasan Edward. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Alphonse seolah meminta dukungan. "Menurutku apa yang dikatakan _nii-san_ benar. Kita tidak mungkin terus-menerus tinggal di sini kan?" bukan sebuah dukungan yang keluar dari mulut Alphonse, melainkan sebuah pemberontakan bagi Winry.

Dengan wajah kesal Winry menatap wajah Edward tajam-tajam. "Hanya orang bodoh yang akan mati bosan di tanah kelahirannya sendiri," sindir Winry sambil memalingkan mukannya.

Edward tidak mau kalah. Dia juga memalingkan mukanya sambil berkata, "Hanya orang **tolol **yang tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk pergi dan menjadi lebih baik."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Edward, Winry meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil membanting pintu ruangan tersebut. Alphonse menatap Edward seolah berkata 'bukankah seharusnya _nii-san_ mengejar Winry', Edward balik menatap 'biarkan saja dia. Nanti juga balik lagi'.

Edward menghela nafas. "Kenapa sih si Winry itu. Protes aja mulu. Emang salah kalau kita sekolah di Central? Padahal nenek tua itu saja setuju," gerutunya kesal karena sikap Winry.

"Yah, aku mah nggak peduli kamu mau kemana juga. Ke ujung dunia pun silahkan, asalkan jangan tambah pendek saja," sindir Pinako sambil menyeruput teh hitamnya.

Tatapan Edward berubah ketika mendengar kata 'pendek'. "Hei, hei, bukankah nenek tua kita ini juga pendek?" katanya sambil tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Auranya berubah menjadi aura pembunuh.

Sang nenek menatap anak teman minum-minumnya itu dengan tatapan yang tak kalah mengerikan. "Hoo… setidaknya dulu aku pernah tinggi, **CEBOL**," kata sang nenek dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Mendengar perkataan sang nenek, Edward jadi naik pitam. "Aku juga akan tinggi kok, dasar nenek tua bau tanah!" serunya dengan murka. "Hei, cebol, diem aja deh!" dan akhirnya perkelahian yang tak bisa dihindari itu pun di mulai.

-oOo-

Sinar mentari memasuki ruangan yang gelap itu. Membuat sang pemilik kamar terpaksa bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ketika sang pemilik kamar bangun wajahnya berubah pucat. Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Rambut emasnya yang panjang dia biarkan terurai, membuat wajahnya tampak anggun dan cantik. Anak berambut emas itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan (ah, tentu saja dari mulut, bukan dari belakang *digebuk reader*). "Mimpi apa barusan? Rasanya tadi aku seperti mau mati," gumamnnya.

Anak lelaki itu, yang kita sudah tahu bahwa namanya adalah Edward Elric, turun dari ranjangnya yang empuk. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya, kemudian mandi.

Setelah semuanya siap, dia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada sang adik, Alphonse, sang nenek, Pinako, dan gadis yang menurutnya cerewet, Winry.

"Setelah selesai makan kita akan langsung berangkat ke Central," kata Edward sambil menarik kursinya kemudian duduk di situ. Dia mengambil beberapa lembar roti, memberinya selai kemudian memakannya.

Alphonse mengangguk tanda mengerti. Setelah itu terjadi keheningan yang menyusahkan hati.

"Jawab aku. Kenapa kamu ingin sekali sekolah di Central? Kalau memang untuk belajar kamu bisa sekolah di kota selatan, kan?" tanya Winry memecah keheningan.

Untuk beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban. "Kenapa harus setengah-setengah? Kalau memang niat belajar, langsung saja ke ahlinya," jawab Edward dengan tenang.

Setelah itu keheningan kembali terjadi. Kali ini benar-benar tidak ada yang bicara, sampai akhirnya Edward bangkit dari kursinya dan mengajak Alphonse untuk berangkat ke Central.

"Tunggu," kata Winry yang menghentikan langkah kedua saudara itu. Duo Elric berbarengan berbalik ke belakang. Menatap Winry yang mengantar kepergian mereka. "Semoga kalian berhasil!" seru Winry. Dengan sebuah senyum lebar di kedua wajah kakak-beradik itu, mereka mengacungkan jempol seolah berkata 'siap' sambil berseru.

Duo Elric pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Stasiun Resembool. Mereka harus menunggu untuk naik kereta menuju Central.

Alphonse melirik ke arah Edward yang sedang memainkan resleting tasnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Edward yang sadar kalau Alphonse memperhatikannya.

Alphonse terdiam sejenak, seolah sedang merangkai kata-kata. "Kalau kita sudah sampai Central, bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Edward terdiam seperti sedang berfikir. "Hm… mungkin kita harus cari penginapan dulu," jawabnya dengan nada ragu.

Wajah Alphonse terlihat kaget mendengar jawaban sang kakak. "_Nii-san_ belum merencanakannya?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak.

Edward memutar bola matanya. "Yah, kau kan tahu aku belum pernah ke sana," jawabnya datar.

"Lalu kita akan sekolah dimana?" tanya sang adik ragu. Sang kakak membuka tas ranselnya. Memasukan tangannya seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Wajahnya berubah cerah ketika dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas kemudian menunjukannya pada sang adik, "Di sini!" serunya dengan gembira.

Kertas itu membuat mulut sang adik terbuka lebar. "ALCHEMY ACADEMY!?" seru sang adik kaget. Suaranya menggelegar sehingga membuat para burung kabur entah kemana. "_Nii-san_ nggak bercanda, kan?" tanya sang adik memastikan.

Sang kakak memegangi telinganya yang berdengung karena teriakan adiknya. "Emang aku keliaan boong ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

Sang adik terdiam melihat kelakuan sang kakak yang sedikit OOC (Out Of Character). Dengan sorotan mata benar-kata-Winry-sepertinya-nii-san-sedikit-bodoh itu, sang kakak menatap adiknya dengan penuh keseriusan. "Orang yang berhasil adalah orang yang mau mengambil resiko sebesar apa pun resikonya. Karena dia tahu bahwa dia akan mendapatkan hadiah yang lebih besar daripada resiko yang dia dapat," bela Edward untuk mematahkan pola pikir sang adik.

Sang adik terdiam sebentar. "Tapi yang namanya bodoh tetap saja bodoh," kata Alphonse dengan kata-kata yang langsung menusuk hati sang kakak.

Edward memegangi hatinya yang baru saja dirobek oleh kata-kata Alphonse. "Aku nggak bodoh! Ini cara berfikir krisis tau!" serunya berusaha membela diri dan untuk menghibur hatinya sendiri.

Alphonse melihat Edward dengan wajah datar. Kemudian tersenyum dengan penuh keikhlasan. "Oke. Terserah _nii-san_ aja. Tapi yang pasti, orang bodoh nggak akan ngaku kalau dia bodoh," katanya masih dengan senyum yang sama. Sekali lagi Edward memegangi dadanya yang sakit karena terobek yang ke-dua kalinya oleh kata-kata Alphonse.

Ketika Edward mau membalas lagi, kereta yang akan mereka naiki datang. Pada akhirnya Edward pun tidak membalas kata-kata Alphonse. Di dalam kereta Edward larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Matanya menatap jauh ke arah pemandangan yang berada di luar jendela.

Alphonse memperhatikan kakaknya yang menurutnya tampak keren. "Pemandangannya bagus ya," gumam sang adik. Dia tidak meminta jawaban dari sang kakak tapi Edward mengangguk lalu berkata, "Ya."

Setelah duduk berjam-jam di kereta, akhirnya mereka sampai di kota Central. Tempat yang mereka idam-idamkan. Wajah Edward berubah cerah. Ketika mereka keluar dari Stasiun Central, sebuah parade menyambut mereka dengan meriah.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kota Central. Ada begitu banyak macam balo dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Kota itu dihiasi dengan berbagai macam atribut yang mempercantik kota tersebut.

Edward berlari dengan lincahnya menerobos kerumunan. Wajahnya tampak sangat kagum dengan keindahan kota nomer satu se-Amestris itu. Dia berpindah dari satu etalase ke etalase lainnya. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat berbagai pajangan di etalase itu.

"Ini benar-benar hebat!" serunya girang. Edward memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Alphonse yang sedari tadi hanya mengikuti sang kakak yang mondar-mandir sana-sini. "Al! Lihat! Inilah kota yang akan kita tinggali mulai sekarang! Kota ini… benar-benar keren!" serunya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyum kegembiraannya.

Alphonse hanya mengangguk. Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang bisa dia ucapkan untuk menunjukan kemegahan dan keindahan kota nomer satu ke-Amestris ini.

Setelah melihat-lihat kota yang indah nan megah itu, Duo Elric mencari penginapan untuk disewa selama semalam, hanya untuk bermalam malam ini saja tentunya.

Di dalam kamarnya mereka saling bercerita dengan riangnya. Menceritakan ketakjuban mereka akan kota tersebut. Beberapa kali mereka tertawa, kaget, bahkan kagum dibuatnya. Mereka terus bercerita sampai akhirnya keduanya lelah dan tertidur.

-oOo-

"Kenapa kamu nggak bangun lebih pagi dari aku?" tanya Edward dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Lho, kok _nii-san_ nyalahin aku sih!? Kan _nii-san_ sendiri yang nggak bangun!" bantah Alphose yang tidak mau disalahkan.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu sama-sama bangun kesiangan dan telat untuk ujian masuk Alchemy Academy. Mereka melakukannya dengan cepat tapi teliti. Setelah semuannya siap, kedua kakak-beradik itu langsung melesat menuju Alchemy Academy.

Di jalan yang ramai itu, Edward sempat berhenti ketika melihat seseorang tersenyum padanya. Dia membalik ke balakang untuk melihat siapa itu, tapi dia tidak melihat siapa pun. Dia juga tidak tahu seperti apa wajah orang yang tersenyum padanya itu.

"_Nii-san_, kalau berhenti di situ tambah telat lho!" teriak Alphonse yang sudah berada jauh di depan Edward. Setelah mendengar teriakan itu, Edward langsung berlari menyusul adiknya.

Sesampainya di Alchemy Academy, kedua kakak-beradik itu berpisah. Alphonse ke gedung SMP atau kalau bahasa ingrisnya mah Junior High School, sedangkan Edward ke gedung SMA atau kalau bahasa ingrisnya mah High School. Di dalam cerita ini Alphonse kelas 3 SMP kalau Edward kelas 1 SMA. Jadi… Alphonse mah pindah sekolah kalau Edward mah menempati jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Nah–"Udah! Bacot!" –Readers. Maaf. Oke ayo kita lanjutkan saja.

Di gedung SMA…

Edward yang telat sempat dimarahi tapi kemudian dia diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti ujian. Dia mengisi datanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Kemudian mejawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang benar menurut dia.

Di gedung SMP…

Jantung Alphonse berdegup kencang. Sekarang dia sudah ada di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Alphonse menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Dilihatnya seorang lelaki tua nan gagah yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela. Lelaki itu berbalik menatapnya. Sebuah penutup mata menutupi mata kirinya. Rambutnya hitamnya disisir sangat rapih. Kumisnya yang tebal seolah memperkuat kegagahan yang sudah ia miliki.

"Selamat datang. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi," kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum ka arah Alphonse.

-oOo-

Terima kasih sebelumnya karena sudah mau membaca. Kalau banyak yang suka, cerita ini akan aku update sebulan sekali, itu pun kalau tidak ada halangan. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku butuh review kalian untuk memperbaiki diri! Maaf kalau misalnya banyak typo.


	2. King Bradley

Aku bawa chapter dua nih! *bagiin bungan bangkai*

_I don't own anything_. Cerita ini milik Arakawa Hiromu-_sensei_. Aku hanya meminjam karyanya, jadi jika beliau tidak suka aku akan menghapusnya. Maka dari itu aku minta doa restu supaya aku tidak menghapus cerita ini *plak.

_Warning_ :

_Rated _: T (untuk keamanan bersama), ada sedikit unsur _Shonen Ai_ (sepertinya).

Cerita ini bisa mengakibatkan kebutaan sementara dan permanen, bisa membuat anda tidak berhenti buang air, membuat anda mual dan muntah-muntah, anda juga bisa terjangkit penyakit cacar, kanker kulit, infeksi pernafasan, gagal jantung dan lain sebagainya. Maka dari itu saya peringatkan, TIDAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA!

_Note_ :

Adventure, fiksi, (sedikit) romance, AU, OOC, garing, basi, gak jelas, aneh, dan kawan-kawannya(?).

.

ALCHEMY ACADEMY

Chap 2 : King Bradley

.

"Selamat datang. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi," kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum ke arah Alphonse.

Sebelum Alphonse menjawab sapaan lelaki itu, matanya memutari ruangan yang sekarang dia injak. Ruangan itu bisa dibilang besar, mungkin ukurannya 60x30 meter. Ruangan itu memiliki jendela yang sangat besar tepat di belakang meja kerja berbahan kayu jati asli dengan ukiran lambang-lambang tentara yang sangat khas tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna coklat kayu. Di sebelah kiri Alphonse berdiri dengan gagah lemari kayu dengan kaca transparan tanpa debu sedikit pun. Di dalam lemari itu, terpajang begitu banyak piala-piala dari berbagai ukuran, dari yang kecil sampai sangaaaat besar. Di sebelah kanannya sebuah foto besar berbingkai kayu terpajang dengan sudut yang simetris. Alphonse sempat berdecak kagum. Kemudian dia menatap lelaki itu dengan mata bingung, "Anda…?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum ke arah Alphonse. "_My_, _my_. Bagaimana bisa calon 'anak'ku tidak tahu siapa ayahnya?" komentarnya masih dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya yang tampan nan gagah tersebut.

Alphonse semakin bingung dibuatnya. _'Sejak kapan aku mau diadopsi? Perasaan aku ke sini mau mendaftar menjadi murid deh…'_ batin Alphonse bingung. "_Sumimasen_, tapi saya kemari bukan untuk diadopsi," katanya polos.

Kepolosan Alphonse membawa sebuah tawa besar keluar dari mulut lelaki itu yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum. "Siapa yang bilang mau mengadopsimu?" katanya di sela-sela tawanya.

Darah Alphonse terasa sedikit panas. Dia sedikit kesal dengan perkataan lelaki itu. _'_What the hell!_ Ya udah sih ya kalau gak pengen ngadopsi aku, gak usah ketawa puas kayak gitu! Sakit hati tau!'_ teriak hatinya yang kesal dengan perlakuan dan kata-kata lelaki tua bangka di depannya. "Maaf kalau misalnya saya terlalu geer," timpalnya dengan nada yang sedikit ketus.

Lelaki tua itu berhenti tertawa mendengar jawaban anak di depannya tersebut. Menarik nafas dalam kemudian membuangnya perlahan lewat mulut, bukan saluran belakang. "Maaf, maaf. Maksudku adalah menjadi murid di sekolahku. Kamu tentu harus tau siapa ayah dari sekolah ini, kan?" katanya kemudian.

"Ayah dari sekolah ini? Yang buat gitu maksudnya? Tentu aja kuli bangunan, kan?" jawabnya dengan polos atau malah bego sebenernya? Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti jawabannya yang kedengeran sangat tidak berilmu pengetahuan itu sekali lagi meledakan tawa lelaki tua di depannya.

Sepertinya lelaki itu sangat suka tertawa. Habisnya dari tadi jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Alphonse hampir semua dia tertawakan. "Masa iya, tukang kuli bangunan jadi kepala sekolah di sini? Apa aku seperti orang yang pantas untuk menjadi kuli bangunan?" tanyanya berusaha menahan tawa supaya Alphonse tidak tersinggung lagi.

Alphonse terdiam sesaat. "Menurutku semua orang pantas jadi seorang kuli bangunan, termasuk Anda sekali pun. Lalu kenapa Anda tertawa? Kalau bukan karena kuli bangunan itu, sekolah ini tidak akan ada," jelasnya dengan nada dan wajah serius.

Sekali lagi lelaki tua itu terdiam. "Kamu memang polos, tapi otakmu berkerja juga ya," komentarnya dengan sebuah senyum kebanggaan.

Alphonse menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Memangnya wajahku sebegitu begonya ya? Kalau begitu Anda harus lihat wajah kakak saya yang jauh lebih bego dari saya!" serunya dengan nada tidak percaya dan sedikit kesal.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja wajahmu itu memancarkan sinar kepolosan dan biasanya orang yang polos itu otaknya sering di'telantarkan'," bela lelaki itu dengan sebuah senyum yang sepertinya bisa meledakan tawa kapan saja.

Wajah Alphonse merah padam. "Aku tidak pernah 'menelantarkan' otakku!" serunya kesal. Tapi wajahnya yang merah padam itu lebih terlihat merona malu di mata sang kakek tua di depannya.

Lelaki tua itu mendekati Alphonse, merangkulkan tangan kanannya di leher anak yang sekarang berada di sebelah kanannya, dia mendorong kepala Alphonse sampai kepala anak itu menempel di lengan atasnya. Mengelus kepala itu perlahan. "Aku tahu, otak yang ada di kepala ini pasti sering digunakan. Saking seringnya sampai capek menahan beban pikiran," kata lelaki itu. Tangannya masih membelai rambut Alphonse lembut.

Tiba-tiba wajah Alphonse memerah bagaikan tomat. Membuat lelaki tua yang sedang membelainya itu merasa anak tersebut semakin imut. Semakin lama lelaki tua itu menatap anak tersebut dengan pandangan mesum, seperti pedo. Tapi Alphonse yang tidak menyadari pandangan tersebut hanya diam di tempat, membuat si kakek tua ini ingin 'memakan' anak tersebut.

Lelaki tua itu menurunkan tangannya perlahan-lahan menyentuh setiap bagian yang dia lewati, dari rambut, leher dan ketika tangannya sampai di punggung, mungkin Alphonse memiliki naluri yang kuat sehingnya dia langsung maju dua langkah sehingga pak tua itu melepas sentuhannya.

"Maaf, jadi sebenarnya Anda siapa?" tanya Alphonse sambil membalikan tubuh supaya bisa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Pak tua itu terlihat sedikit kesal dengan reaksi Alphonse yang menjauh ketika dia sedang mood-mood-nya ingin melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' itu. "Aku itu kepala sekolah!" serunya kesal bak anak kecil yang sedang berantem dengan temannya. Dia melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Tawa Alphonse lepas sekali pun dengan suara yang kecil. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya ketika tawa itu lepas tanpa dia sadari. "Oh, Anda kepala sekolah. Maaf, selama ini saya kurang ajar," katanya setelah bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

Sang kepala sekolah menatap muridnya kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Maaf saja nggak cukup, lho. Gimana kalau saya ajari cara minta maaf yang benar?" katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Alphonse memiliki perasaan aneh tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Jadi akhirnya dia hanya menggeleng. Tapi ternyata gerakan lelaki tua itu secepat kilat. Dengan cepat dia mendekap Alphonse dalam pelukannya, yang membuat Alphonse memerah bagaikan tomat yang baru matang. "Tenang, kalau kamu tidak bergerak atau membantah tidak akan sakit kok," katanya.

'_Oi, oi! Seriusan nih, kamu mau menyerahkan diri begitu aja?'_ teriak hati Alphonse yang tidak merelakan saat pertamanya diserahkan ke kakek-kakek. Tapi sekali pun hatinya berteriak, otaknya tidak bisa berkerja. Karena panas tubuhnya yang berlebihan otaknya jadi tidak bisa memerintah, dan akhirnya konslet. Setelah itu Alphonse jatuh pingsan karena otaknya konslet.

Di tempat lain… Gedung SMA…

Edward sang kakak yang sedang mengisi tesnya, sekali pun sudah selesai, tiba-tiba didatangi oleh lelaki tua yang tadi bersama sang adik. Lelaki itu meminta Edward untuk datang ke ruangannya bersamanya. Selama perjalanan tidak satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Sesampainya di ruangan tersebut…

Edward kaget melihat sang adik sudah terbujur kaku di atas sofa. Dengan mata setajam silet, dia menatap lelaki tua yang mencurigakan tersebut. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum. "Tadi kami hanya bermain sedikit dan tiba-tiba dia pingsan," jawab lelaki itu sedikit berbohong.

Edward masih menatap lelaki itu. "Hm…" katanya sekali pun masih tidak begitu yakin. "Lalu, Anda siapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Lelaki itu menatap Edward dengan tatapan nanar. "Kamu mirip dengan adikmu ya. Hanya saja lebih dingin," kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum setelah bisa memendam rasa kagetnya.

Sekali lagi Edward menatap lelaki itu. "Anda tahu, saya kurang suka candaan Anda. Lagi pula di sini saya meminta jawaban Anda. Siapa Anda?" jawabnya lebih dingin dari yang tadi. Matanya memancarkan kebencian. Nada suaranya menyuarakan bahwa dia tidak suka dengan kakek tua di depannya.

Lelaki tua itu menatap anak yang ada di depannya dengan sebuah senyum yang bisa membuat orang membatalkan rasa bencinya, tapi tidak untuk Edward. "Edward Elric. Anak tertua di keluarga Elric. Kelahiran 1899. Umurnya 15 tahun sekarang. Dari ukuran tubuh dia termasuk **cebol**. Akan marah kalau dia di sebut **pendek**. Hm… tidakkah kamu terlalu temperament?" kata lelaki tua itu dengan sebuah senyum tanpa dosanya.

Telinga Edward panas mendengar 2 kata barusan diucapkan dengan sebuah senyum tanpa rasa bersalah. "Maaf kalau misalnya saya **pendek **dan **cebol**." Katanya kesal. Dari nadanya seolah dia tidak ingin berbicara lagi dengan lelaki tua di depannya.

Lelaki itu tertawa puas. "Kenalkan, namaku King Bradley. Aku adalah kepala sekolah di sekolah ini," katanya di sela-sela tawanya.

Edward menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Antara kesal, benci, bête, pengen ngebunuh, dan berbagai tatapan lain yang benar-benar tidak bisa dijelaskan. Dia menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Itu yang mau saya dengar dari Anda," katanya dengan wajah bête.

"Maaf, maaf. Habisnya seru sih menjahilimu," kata kakek tua itu masih dengan tawanya.

Bocah nan pendek yang kesal dengan kata-kata kakek tua itu, dengan sengaja atau tidak, menendang kaki kiri sang kakek. King Bradley langsung memegangi kakinya yang sakit karena ditendang oleh bocah di depannya. "Saya rasa itu adalah balasan yang cocok untuk kakek mesum seperti Anda," komentar Edward dengan wajah nge-sok dan kedua tangan dilipat di dada.

King Bradley masih tersenyum ke arah anak yang sudah melukai kakinya yang gagah tersebut. "Tahu dari mana kalau saya mesum?" tanyanya kali ini nadanya derdengar lebih serius dari barusan.

Edward menatap kakek tua di depannya. "Terlihat dari wajah Anda bahwa Anda mesum," jawabnya tenang.

"Lancang sekali bicaramu. Aku bisa saja tidak meluluskanmu," dari wajahnya, King Bradley terlihat sangat terhina dengan kata-kata Edward, sekali pun itu benar adanya.

Edward menatapnya dengan tenang. "Anda akan menyesal jika itu sampai terjadi," belanya.

"Jika meluluskanmu pun aku akan menyesal," timpal King Bradley dengan sebuah senyum.

Edward membuang muka. King Bradley tersenyum dengan kelakuan muridnya tersebut. "Lumayan untuk refreshing," celotehnya pelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian senyum di wajahnya menghilang. Pak tua itu berjalan ke arah kursinya. Kemudian duduk di sana. "Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," katanya dengan wajah serius.

-oOo-

Akhirnya selesai. Maaf lama dan sedikit. Aku butuh review kalian untuk memperbaiki diri! Maaf kalau misalnya banyak typo.


End file.
